Solo un sueño
by YueDark
Summary: Una pelea de Amigos. Tenten siempre a confiado en él, pero él no hace nada para defenderse. ¿Sera capaz de decir lo que siente? Cuando por fin se aclara todo, el escenario comienza a desaparecer. ¿Acaso fue solo un sueño? ¡AU! Por favor Comenten.


**¡Tadaima! Este fic esta hecho con mucho cariño para todos los que han seguido mis historias a pesar de tanto tiempo sin actualizar.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**.**

**Solo un sueño**

**.**

Un par de figuras, tomadas de la mano, corrían esquivando a la mayor cantidad de personas que caminaban por la gran ciudad de Tokyo. El cielo nublado avisaba una tormenta. Mientras lo demás caminaban dispersos a distintas direcciones, buscando tal vez un refugio, Neji Hyuuga jalaba a Tenten para que corriera más aprisa y pudiera seguirle el paso.

La joven de ojos chocolates parecía molesta ante la extraña actitud de su compañero. Esta vez parecía realmente furioso, y el ignorar la razón por la cual lo estaba enfurecía cada vez más a la chica, y aun más porque él parecía querer desquitarse con ella. Arruinando tal vez para siempre su oportunidad de tener una cita con algún chico apuesto.

Sin importarle si era grosera o no, se detuvo en seco logrando zafar su mano de la del ojiperla. Acaricio levemente su mano, queriendo desvanecer la sensación de la fuerza del Hyuuga, pues por el coraje se la había apretado muy fuerte. Neji por su parte se detuvo, pero siquiera volteo a verla, sus ojos mantenía cerrados tratando de recobrar el juicio y respiración. Tenten lo escudriñaba con sus orbes tratando de encontrarle un sentido lógico a su actitud, cosa que le fue imposible. No era común en Neji dejarse llevar por impulsos, seguramente había un razón escondida en todo eso.

—Neji, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No vez que me haces daño— lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Neji no la miraba, solo seguía con la cabeza agachada, ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y los ojos cerrados. —Dime que fue lo que hice para molestarte, por favor— Tenten trato de colocar una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, pero este dio varios pasos hacia adelante evitando el contacto.

—…— No hubo respuesta alguna por el Hyuuga, parecía ido en sus pensamientos y reacio a contestar a las interrogantes de la castaña. Con cada segundo que transcurría el rostro de Tenten se ensombrecía, sus ojos chocolates perdían su singular brillo y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

De un instante a otro la bomba exploto.

—¡Mírame! ¡Ten la decencia de mirarme cuando te hablo!— gritaba Tenten al momento que volteaba a Neji para verlo de frente. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron noto una extraña confusion en los orbes aperlados del Hyuuga. Estrechando una de las manos del chico entre las suyas hablo: —¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?— en ese instante la furia que mostraba hacia unos momentos se desvaneció, sus ojos mostraban una ternura inexplicable.

—No tengo nada que decirte— Contesto con arrogancia y con un deje de frialdad, como era costumbre en él. Zafo su mano de entre las de Tenten, se cruzo de brazos y trato de desviarle la mirada. Si no lo hacia esa simple mirada de tristeza que ella acababa de poner derretía su coraza de hielo, impulsándolo a decirle toda la verdad y acabar de una vez por todas con su tormento.

—¿Ya no confías en mi?— Espero un respuesta, mas esta nunca llego. Esta vez humillo la cabeza considerablemente dolida por la actitud de su amigo. —Si, ya veo. Tengo la razón ¿Verdad?— Sus ojos amenazaban con soltar una cuantas lagrimas. Tenten tenia miedo de las palabras del Hyuuga, sus ojos le picaban a causa de las lágrimas que no podía soltar en esos momentos. Su corazón dolía, y con forme el tiempo pasaba, mas temor tenia, a que sus palabras fueran ciertas y Neji ya no confiara en ella.

—No, no es eso. Es solo que…— Neji se apresuro a rebatir su argumento pues leía de los ojos de Tenten, lo que ella perfectamente sentía. Pero al instante calló, no podía decir lo que en esos momentos pasados, pasó por su cabeza. Debía de admitir que él también sentía algo de temor.

—¿Por qué no dices nada más? Se supone que somos amigos, ¿No es así?… Entonces di algo, lo que sea— Tenten estaba desesperada, poco apoco sus ilusiones se desvanecían ante el silencio de Neji. Solo quería que le dijera algo, pero que no la dejara con esa enorme duda que la carcomía lentamente.

Mientras ambos se sumergían en sus pensamientos, la gente a su alrededor se desvanecía producto de que la tormenta cada vez estaba mas cerca. Pero ellos parecían en otro mundo.

—No me pasa absolutamente nada, solo estoy cansado.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero? Di la verdad. Es que simplemente no entiendo. Solo me tomaste de la mano, justo cuando Kankuro quería decirme algo importante y salimos corriendo de la escuela. Actúas muy extraño— Tenten insistía en el interrogatorio, ya un poco más tranquila, aunque no dejaba la tristeza a un lado.

—Ya te dije que no tengo nada— Neji comenzaba a exasperarse, su tono de voz elevo perdiéndose entre los truenos que sonaban con gran fuerza. No supo porque razón se enojaba, su cabeza estab tan confusa que no supo que mas hacer para librarse del interrogatorio. No quería hablar en esos momentos, ya en otra ocasión aclararían los malentendidos. —Solo olvida lo que paso, Tenten— Dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse. —Solo olvídalo— Dio un par de pasos cuando fue volteado con brusquedad.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? Si no eres tu mismo. ¿No ves que me preocupo por ti?— Cuando dijo esto ultimo abrazo al chico ojiperla, su cabeza la poso en el pecho de el llorando como hacia un largo rato quería hacer. Desahogando por fin su tristeza.

Neji se sintió un poco incomodo pero aun así correspondió la muestra de afecto por parte de Tenten. No sabia muy bien como reaccionar en esos momentos, sentía la necesidad de consolarla aunque una pequeña parte de él le decía que no era tiempo para hacerlo, aun era demasiado pronto. Lentamente esa parte de su cerebro dejo de escucharse y se dejo envolver por el abrazo. Largo rato pasaron en esa posición, ambos parecían mas calmados, fue en ese momento que un estruendo en el cielo los saco de su ensoñación. Tenten parecía respirar profundamente tratando de regular su respiración y al mismo tiempo detener su llanto, que provenía de sus ojos chocolates.

De un momento a otro Neji alejo a la chica de él.

—No tengo nada más que decirte. Vete a tu casa, Tenten— Suspiro, dándose por vencido. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, dejando sola a la chica. Tenten permanecía estática, por un momento pensó que Neji se abriría con ella, parecía que estab equivocada. Sus ojos apretó fuertemente y haló el suficiente aire para gritar.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡No sabes cuanto te detesto! Pensé que éramos amigos, pero ya veo que no es así. No te importo en lo absoluto, ahora veo que solo fui yo la que te dio su amistad verdadera. ¡Eres un mentiroso Neji Hyuuga!— Su rostro se endureció, su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo. Ella conocía a Neji como a nadie más, sabía que estaba confundido y que él no era un mentiroso, pero la rabia la invadió, impidiéndole controlar sus palabras. Y sentía impotencia pues él no hacia nada para debatirle cada uno de sus argumentos. Estaba cansada de seguir así, ya no aguantaba más esa sensación de vacio que se formaba en su corazón. Sentía un infinito dolor, oculto debajo de esa mascara de frivolidad. No derramaría mas lagrimas, de eso estaba segura. —No vuelvas a hablarme nunca mas, Neji Hyuuga— Sentencio para luego echarse a correr en dirección contraria a la de Neji.

La tormenta se acercaba cada vez mas, los rayos y truenos eran cada vez más manifiestos y la gente parecía haber desaparecido dejando a su paso una ciudad fantasma. Una tenue neblina invadió la ciudad.

Tenten corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, no veía hacia donde se dirigía, pero esta tampoco importaba, solo quería correr para desahogarse. Cuando creyó que había corrido lo suficiente se detuvo, permaneció con la vista perdida hacia la penumbra. Su peinado que parecía desmoronado, término por deshacer. Dejo que el viento ondeara sus cabellos y se llevara sus penas. Tomo el aire suficiente y lazo una maldición al nublado cielo.

—¡Maldito seas Neji! ¡No sabes cuanto te detesto!… Y cuanto sufro por tu culpa…— En la ultima parte sus palabras salieron como un ínfimo susurro. Dejo pasar unos segundos en silencio, y de la nada comenzó a reír irónica. Pensó que enloquecía, su vida era un asco.

Pronto su risa fue opacada por unos brazos que la envolvían por la espalda. Neji resoplaba en la oreja de la chica, Tenten era muy rápida de eso no tenia duda. La castaña no decía nada, pero su respiración era agitada. Sabia de sobra quien era la persona que osaba abrazarla de aquella manera tan especial, solo ella era capaz de sacarle ese tipo de muestras de afecto al Hyuuga. Pronto el ojiperla decidió romper la atmosfera de silencio, que los había rodeado por unos segundos.

—¿Porque dejas de reírte? ¿Acaso te sorprendí?…— Hablaba tan arrogante como siempre, solo que su voz temblaba. Tenten lo conocía de sobra, con ese comentario quería aparentar que tenia claro lo que diría, cosa que desmentía su tono de voz tembloroso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— No pudo evitar que su voz tuviera un tono de frialdad. —Si solo has venido a burlarte de mi, será mejor que desistas Hyuuga— No estaba dispuesta a ceder ante esas muestras de afecto tan indescifrables del opalino.

—Tenten… yo…— Comenzó a decir, pero al instante calló. No tenia claro lo que le diría. En el instante en que Tenten dijo que era un mentiroso y que era un idiota no reacciono como debió. Fue hasta el instante en que se vio totalmente solo en aquella intensa niebla, que reacciono. Salió disparado en la dirección que tomo la chica, con un profundo sentimiento que no supo comprender. Solo fue cuando la vio en esa calle maldiciendo al cielo que comprendió que sentía miedo, miedo de perderla por imbécil. Esos eran pensamientos que estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado, solo que no supo como expresar.

Tenten espero para que Neji contestara, pero no lo hizo. Lo único que hizo fue apegar más a la castaña a su propio cuerpo. Tenten quiso quitar los brazos de Neji de su cuerpo, pues estar cerca de él le producía una extraña sensación, cosa que le fue imposible pues el Hyuuga aplico mas fuerza a su abrazo. Fue entonces que Tenten entendió que él no la soltaría hasta pronunciar lo que quería. Fue por eso que lo pico, para que soltara toda la verdad, de su anterior comportamiento.

—Ja, y yo que pensé que esta vez serias honesto, pero veo que me volví a equivocar. Si no confías en mi, es mejor que no seamos amigos nunca mas. Si seguimos así solo nos traería dolor y decepción— El rostro de Neji se ensombreció cuando ella pronuncio aquellas palabras, aun así no se daría por vencido. Debía esforzarse al máximo, sabía más que nadie, lección aprendida gracias a su amigo Naruto. —Sera mejor marcharme, esta apunto de llover. No me busques más. Adiós— Trato de disolver el abrazo de Neji, cosa que le fue imposible. —Suéltame.

—No lo voy a hacer, puedes forcejear todo lo que quieras— Hizo una pausa. En sus ojos se poso un brillo inusual. —Quieres saber que me pasa, ¿No es así?— Hablaba de una manera sensual en el oído de Tenten, cosa que la comenzó a estremecer.

—Si quiero que seas honesto— Hablo como pudo, pues poco podía articular palabras. Sus mejillas pronto comenzaron a adquirir un tono carmín.

Neji la apego aun más a su cuerpo. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, diría la verdad sin importarle las consecuencias, cosa inusual en el.

—Estoy loco, Tenten… loco de celos— trago saliva para decir lo siguiente. —Me enfurecí al verte hablar con un imbécil como Kankuro— Tenten se quedo inmóvil ante tal confesión, cosa aprovechada por Neji para voltearla de frente a él. —Pero… ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque?— La trigueña trago saliva y negó con la cabeza. Ningún sonido salió de su boca, pues esta vez tenía al Hyuuga muy cerca de su cara. El miedo a lo desconocido la invadió, perdiendo la confianza que anteriormente mostraba. —Porque… Era una verdad que estaba guardando hacia algún tiempo, pero ya no lo soporto más,…. Tenten me enloqueces, todo de ti me fascina… No dejo de pensar en ti en ningún momento del día. Desde aquel día en que te conocí deje de ser un miembro de la familia mas poderosa de Japón, me convertí en un hombre ordinario. Me gustas mucho… Por ejemplo, me encantan esos labios tuyos— Acaricio los rosados labios de la castaña, con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

Este ultimo acto logro que Tenten comenzara a temblar, no sabia a ciencia cierta si era de frio, porque hacia un viento atroz. O tal vez por las emociones encontradas que le causaba el chico opalino. Poco a poco Neji ascendió su mano hasta rozar sus mejillas y acariciarlas. Conforme ascendía la piel de Tenten se erizaba, cosa que le provoco una sonrisa socarrona al azabache. Entre caricia y caricia su mano llego hasta la nuca de Tenten, ante el último roce de su mano en esa zona, Tenten cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación. Neji aprovecho que la trigueña mantenía los ojos cerrados, para acercarse hasta sus labios y besarla como tanto ansiaba.

Justo en el instante en que sus labios se juntaron, una gota de agua cayó en sus cabezas. La lluvia comenzó suave, pero conforme la pareja se dejaba llevar por la pasión de tan anhelado beso, fue volviéndose una gran tormenta. Ambos jóvenes de 17 años necesitaban demostrarse ese amor que tanto tiempo habían guardado, tanto así que el agua no tenía ningún efecto en la pareja.

Las manos de Tenten dejaron de estar estáticas, y tomando vida propia comenzaron a acariciar los marcados pectorales de Neji, para después pasar a enredarse detrás de su cuello. Los dos "amigos" se dedicaban a darse tiernas caricias. Pronto la pasión desapareció dejando solo un sentimiento de cariño. Separaron sus labios más no sus rostros, dejando que su respiración se mezclara con la del otro. Tenten cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación pasada. En cambio, Neji la observaba más hermosa que nunca, con los labios rojos al igual que las mejillas, y uno que otro cabello esparcido por su rostro.

—Deberías aprovechar el momento… es difícil que se vuelva a repetir— Menciono Neji tan arrogante coso de costumbre, volviendo a besarla. Tenten correspondió, pero al instante se separo.

—¿No puedes dejar de lado tu arrogancia y solo besarme?— Mordió el labio inferior de su acompañante y lo beso con pasión.

Poco a poco la lluvia comenzó a cesar, la niebla se disipaba y el color comenzó a desvanecerse también. Todo el escenario anteriormente creado desaparecía, y con el la tierna imagen de los enamorados.

Neji se removía de su cama, no tenía ganas de despertar pero tenia que hacerlo. Su cuerpo le decía que ya había dormido demasiado. El ruido de agua corriendo lo trato de levantar también. Refunfuñó enfadado, su sueño era bonito… demasiado bonito… para ser real. Se levanto dando un gran salto, y se mantuvo parado en medio de su habitación. Parecía sorprendido, y como no estarlo, ese "sueño" lo había dejado shockeado.

—Sueño…— Llevo uno de sus dedos a sus labios mientras repetía una y otra vez esa, a su opinión insignificante palabra. —Tiene que ser un sueño… estoy seguro— decía en voz baja, mas aunque estaba seguro, sus palabras no creía. —Fue muy real…— Trato de debatir sus propios pensamientos. —Que tonterías… estoy seguro que fue…

—Solo un sueño— Una voz lo interrumpió adivinándole el pensamiento. Neji inmediatamente volteo donde la voz provenía. —No te me quedes mirando así, me avergüenzas, Jajajaja.— Y es que frente a él se encontraba una Tenten con solo una pequeña toalla de baño enredada en el cuerpo. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¿Qu-que… haces aquí?— Tartamudeo, no estaba seguro de porque Tenten se encontraba en tales circunstancias y en su habitación. Un millón de dudas le vinieron a la mente, mareándolo un poco, perdió el equilibrio pero logro agarrarse de la cama.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Deberías estar acostado. Recuerda que el doctor te dijo que debías guardar reposo— Tenten lo ayudo a que se recostara. Neji la miraba confundido, pero se dejaba hacer por la chica. —Te voy a tomar la temperatura para asegurarme de que estas bien— Tomo el termómetro y trato de colocarlo en la boca de Neji, pero este le sujeto la mano. Tenten tomo lugar al lado de él en la cama.

—¿Me puedes explicar que esta pasando?… Primero no se ni porque estoy dormido, luego te veo aquí y con tan poca ropa— al decir esto se sonrojo al igual que la castaña —Por ultimo dices que debo descansar… y no tengo idea de que hablas.— Se molesto porque no sabia ni que pensar, todo era tan confuso.

—Jajajaja— Tenten no paraba de reír, se removía de su lugar y la toalla poco a poco se fue desacomodando dejándole al Hyuuga un lugar al donde mirar —No seas pervertido Neji— Lo acuso cuando por fin se dio cuenta que la vista del ojiperla se posaba en sus senos. Neji se puso colorado y desvió la mirada. —Perdón, todavía no me acostumbro a tener un novio tan sucio…— Lo último lo dijo en un tono sensual e insinuante. Neji aun no comprendía lo sucedido.

—¿Me vas a explicar a que demonios te refieres?— Neji le exigía una explicación y rápido.

—Hai, hai. Lo que pasa es que como el otro día nos estuvimos mojando mucho— Se sonrojo recordando lo antes pasado —Y pues te enfermaste. El medico dijo que guardaras reposo, porque tenias muy alta la temperatura. Dormiste todo el día de ayer y hasta ahorita despiertas. Yo me quede a cuidarte Si que me tenias preocupada— Le dedico una dulce mirada.

—Sabia que no había sido un sueño…— se levanto de un salto realmente sorprendido. —Todo aquello era un recuerdo— Tenten no entendía lo que decía.

—¿A que te refieres?— Le pregunto la chica. Neji se acerco a ella, y tomo su barbilla.

—A nada…— Tenten se sonrojo, pues su voz era increíblemente sexi. Neji no se pudo resistir y la beso con ansias. Su beso fue intensificado pues ambas lenguas jugaban la una con la otra. Poco a poco Neji fue recostando por completo a Tenten en la cama, y con sus manos exploraba aquel cuerpo divino. Cuando su mano llego al seno izquierdo de la chica y lo estrujo, Tenten gimió su nombre.

—Neji…mmm… deberías detenerte. Estamos en tu casa. ¿Que pensara tu familia si nos encuentran así?

—Que soy un hombre con suerte…— Silencio a su novia con un beso. Después de todo le encantaba "soñar" con Tenten. Y ella termino por rendirse a los sucios deseos de Neji. Esta vez la castaña rodo, dejando al hombre opalino debajo de ella.

—Te demostrare que esto no es "Solo un sueño"— término depositando un apasionado beso en los labios enrojecidos de Sexi Genio Hyuuga.

**FIN**

**Un pequeño fic para recomenzar a escribir. Espero sea de su agrado. Para las personitas que están leyendo mi fic de "Reflexiones del corazón" les prometo que actualizare tan pronto como pueda. **

**Espero sus Reviews. Ya saben díganme que les pareció, criticas, felicitaciones, lo que sea. Lo importante es mejorar.**

**Cuídense. Bye bye.**

**Yue. **


End file.
